


Torture

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed, Hayes, and a feather. (04/21/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: My first posted fic. Please be kind.  
  
Beta: Stormymouse.  


* * *

Malcolm looked down at the naked figure on his bed. The padded handcuffs were attached to strong wrists and to the bulkhead. He sat next to the man on his bed and brought out a blindfold. Covering the man's eyes, he spoke very quietly to him.

"Is it your main goal on this ship to drive me insane"?

"Well its not my main goal, but it is one of them". Major Hayes answered.

"So then it's only fair that I return the favor". Malcolm checked to see that the handcuffs were secured, and the blindfold was in place, before he continued. "Tell me Hayes, have you been trained to resist methods of torture"?

Hayes swallowed hard. "Y-yes sir".

"Good. Lets see how good your training was, shall we"?

Malcolm picked up a bottle of massage oil and poured some into his hands. Without taking the time to warm the oil he stared massaging the other man's forearms and biceps. Hayes breathing was slow and steady as he enjoyed the massage. "This is hardly torture Mr. Reed".

Malcolm ignored the comment and stared working his way down the shoulders and across his muscular chest. He paused to give a quick pinch to the nipples under his palms. This caused Hayes to let out a small moan. Malcolm continued his journey rubbing oil onto his prisoner's hard flat stomach. Hayes' breathing picked up as Malcolm's hands continued moving south.

Hayes let out a disappointed sigh as Malcolm moved from his navel and began the massage on the tops of his thighs. "Still think this isn't torture Mr. Hayes"? Malcolm oiled the major's quadriceps enjoying the feel of the strong muscular legs and then moved to massage the inner thighs. The major's only response was a series of moans and sighs. Malcolm moved down to the calves and finally the feet.

Using soft touches Malcolm worked oil into the soles of Hayes' feet. By now he had reduced Hayes to a squirming mass under his hands. Hayes was working hard not to move or giggle. After all it would be inappropriate for a commando to giggle.

Malcolm abruptly stopped the massage and slid his naked body up the slick form of Hayes. He gave Hayes a kiss and withdrew before Hayes could respond. The only sounds in the room were that of heavy breathing and the occasional whimper. Malcolm picked up a large feather from the bedside table and settled himself down at Hayes' feet.

"Are you ticklish Major?"

"Of course not!" He lied.

"We'll see about that, now won't we?"

Malcolm began to draw the feather across the arch of one foot drawing a slight twitch from the major. Not ticklish indeed. The feather made its way up the inside of the major's calf and behind his knee. By now Major Hayes was almost panting to keep from moving or laughing. Malcolm continued tickling the inner thighs of the major and noticed his breathing went from panting to whimpering, to moaning.

Malcolm moved the feather ever so softly across the major's hip bones. Major Hayes was almost...almost ready to beg. Malcolm knew this. He could tell just by looking at him. Hayes was writhing and groaning at every touch. Just a little more and Malcolm would hear him beg. The feather was now lightly dancing over Hayes' stomach and ribs. Hayes had stopped being coherent when the tickling began, and now the only word that would come to mind was please. He wouldn't beg. The feather was circling his right nipple, and Malcolm was lightly pinching the left. He wouldn't beg. Malcolm was now licking and sucking on the right nipple and tickling the left one. He would not beg. Malcolm abandoned the feather and was now nuzzling his neck. Lightly nibbling on his earlobe and breathing in his ear. Okay so he might beg just a little.


End file.
